


A Fistful Of Daggers

by TheOriginalSilvertongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Film Typical Violence, Gen, Prompt Fill, Ragnarok AU, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSilvertongue/pseuds/TheOriginalSilvertongue
Summary: Loki faces Hela in this Thor: Ragnarok AU. Original prompt: She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled. “Was that supposed to hurt?”





	A Fistful Of Daggers

She pulled the knife from her chest and smiled. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

Loki immediately replaced it with another, then another. Hela only laughed, ripping out each one and flinging them aside. Loki had a finite number of daggers and was starting to get worried. 

“Darling little brother, I am the Goddess of Death. What is it you think your daggers are going to do to me? Stop my heart? Drain my blood?” Hela advanced on him.

Loki stood his ground. Heimdall only needed a few more minutes to get the surviving Asgardians aboard the ship Loki had brought from Sakaar. Thor and the Valkyrie had both already taken their turn stalling Hela, who seemed unstoppable. Well, if Loki couldn’t stop her, at least he could try to slow her down long enough that some of Asgard might escape her ravenous clutches. 

Thor lay further down the Bifrost, pinned to the bridge through each shoulder with two of Hela’s necroswords. Loki didn’t know if his brother was dead or dying, but it didn’t look good. Hela was relentless. She stepped over the Valkyrie’s lifeless body as she stared at the sky, bristles of metal protruding from her chest like some bloody porcupine. Brunnhilde would finally get to rejoin her sisters, slain by Hela so long ago. 

Loki briefly entertained the thought of where he might end up if – when – Hela killed him. As a Jotun, he was not technically Asgardian. It was a distinction that made him uncertain whether the rules of the Asgardian afterlife even applied to him. Did the Jotnar have their own afterlife, as the Norse gods did? Just one more thing Loki didn’t know at the moment. Whether he would find himself in the cold wastes of Hel or the warm embrace of Valhalla did not matter to the terrified survivors scrambling aboard the ship. Just that Loki took his time getting there.

He slung two more blades at his sister’s throat. “I was hoping we could get around to making that arrangement I offered.”

“No arrangements, Loki.” Hela batted both daggers away and slung another back at Loki with an underhand toss. He barely managed to avoid it, spinning and twisting. It scratched a line across his ribs and went straight through his cape. The dark leather opened, and Loki felt the sting of broken skin hitting air. 

“Damn it, I _just_ got this armor,” he cursed. He didn’t dare glance back at the ship for fear that Hela would see through the ruse to delay her. 

It was time to put the surprise of being a frost giant to work to his advantage. He summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters from where it sat in Asgard’s vaults. It contained the power of his home realm of Jotunheim, stolen from them by Odin at the same time he’d stolen Loki as an infant. It seemed fitting that the Casket should be present at both his beginning and his end. Loki opened it upon Hela. The fury of a thousand killing winters flowed forth over Hela in an icy gust. 

This wouldn’t kill her either, nor stop her, but it would slow her down. They just needed a little more time. Loki would know when the ship was loaded without looking when it fired up the engines to leave. He figured it would be about the last thing he ever heard.

“I’m not your brother, Hela; I never was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I was listening to movie soundtracks when I wrote this. The title is in homage to Clint Eastwood's classic western "A Fistful of Dollars" from 1964.
> 
> Feedback, comments, concrit welcome!


End file.
